Trunks and Goten take the island
by KaliforniaKoastal
Summary: Sequel to "Trunks and Goten against villains from the past" prelude to the newest story I'm writting on. Bulma and Chichi finally get to go on their long planned vacation together. This time they take the chibis with them. Things are about to get interessting when Mirai-Trunks joins the group for the island fun.
1. How to spend a million

This is my third story, it takes place after "Tunks and Goten against villains from the past"

I'm using this as a prelude to the next longer story I'm writing pararlell, so I don't know how this one is going to turn out. I also decided to include Mirai-Trunks because I need him to show the chibis how the time machine works and a lot of people seem to like him. (I personally prefere Chibi-Trunks)

Diclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and of course I also don't own the movies I borrowed the titles for the story and the chapters from.

The burning sun was reflected by the many glass buildings and absorbed by the asphalt streets of the megapolis creating a humid air .

Bulma and Chichi were strolling through the shopping district of West-City. In front of them walked Trunks and Goten both licking on a giant cone of strawberry ice cream. The two women had been trudging through the shops forever. Until half an hour ago the two boys had been plodding alongside them patiently but after entering the 12th clothing store they got whiny,so Bulma bought them some ice-cream to keep them occupied.„Let's have coffee at that nice rooftop café, from there you have a great view of the city!", Bulma suggested.

„Hmm I don't know I actually wanted to buy some make up.", Chichi replied glancing at the posh shop across the street.",

„Please! We want to sit down!", Goten and Trunks moaned in unison and grabbed Chichi with their sticky hands dragging her towards the skyscraper on whichs roof the café was located.

„No problem Chichi we can continue shopping later!", Bulma giggled.

"No mom lets have coffee and go home we are fighters not shop assistants!", Trunks whined.

"Well Mr. then you may want to use your mighty powers and help me carrying my bags!". Bulma said and handed him her 11 shopping bags. Trunks sighed but obeyed.

As the group stepped out of the elevator they were friendly welcomed by the host.

„Goody day Mrs. Briefs, nice to see you again"

„Nice to be here again. A table for four on the terrace please",Bulma replied smiling and handed her her membership-card.

„Of course! Let me take you to your usual table." the host said as she ran the card through the reader-unit.

The group was lead to a table on the edge of the roof with an excelent view of the megapolis.

„So Chichi after Nivas and Broza ruined our last trip I was thinking we should give it a second shot", Bulma said as she took a sip of her soy-latte.

„Actually that sounds great Bulma, let's just hope nothing goes wrong this time", Chichi answered and passed Goten the little cookie that was served with her skinny-chai-tea.

„But mom can't Goten and I come with you this time?".

„Oh yes I've never been on vacation!",Goten added

„Pleeeeease?", the two boys begged in unison and peered up at their moms with a big grin.

„Hmm, why not? What do you think Chichi?

„Works for me!, Chichi stated.

„Yeah", the boys exclaimed and flicked the victory sign at each other.

They leaned over to kiss their moms on their cheeks but both women pushed them away.

"Sorry hun but you guys should get clean first", Bulma chuckled.

Their previous ice-cream smudges were joined by sticky caramel sauce that was served with their cheesecakes.

The women dipped their napkins into their water and scrubbed the boys faces.

"You are really still my little baby-boy aren't you?", Bulma smiled and cheek-pinched Trunks.

"I'm not a baby mom", Trunks said and blushed. He then turned to Goten:"Hey Goten how about we plan this whole thing?".

"Yeah great idea Trunks I'm sure we would be the best vacay planners!", Goten exclaimed cheerfully.

"What do you think?", the boys asked and stared at their moms eagerly with puppy-eyes.

The two women looked at each other in horror, than they exchanged a knowing look.

"No problem", Chichi finally said.

"But! I don't want to spend two weeks in an amusement park so you guyss have to show us first what you want to do!", Bulma added.

Bulma and Chichi knew that the boys would soon get bored with their new task and that they'll leave the work up to their moms in the end.

"Then you'll come to my house tomorrow and we'll do a little web-search ok?", Trunks suggested.

"Great,mom you'll see it's gonna be a splendid vacation!", Goten said and kissed Chichi on the cheek.

"I'm sure",Chichi said and winked at Bulma.

Trunks hurried down the stairs when the doorbell at Capsule Corp. rang.

"Goten!", he exclaimed cheerfully with a grin as he opened the door for the youngest Son child.

"Hey Trunks, ready to do this?", Goten asked and hugged his best friend.

"Sure", Trunks answered and ushered him inside.

"So how does this work?", Goten asked puzzled.

"We'll just go online Goten, don't you know anything about modern technology?Come on follow me!", Trunks ordered and walked down the hall towards the company's offices closely followed by Goten.

As they walked past a glass door Goten stopped and stared in amazement. Through the doors he could see scientist working on the newest products of Capsule Corp.

There was one guy in a white lab coat who was pottering on a helium-neon laser while an other one was working on capsulizing a car. Trunks who was used to all this since he grew up with it couldn't understand his friends fascination."Goten that's the labs we can only use the computers at the accounting department."

"Sorry Trunks!", Goten answered and closed the lines.

Vegeta was training inside the gravity room. Since the fight against Broza he doubled his workout plan, he was now closer to his goal achieving the Super-saiyan 3 level. When he jumped he could feel the pressure subside and was forced to jump higher than he planned hitting the ceiling hard with his head.

As he turned to the door he saw Bulma standing there laughing at his little accident.

"Darn it woman what was that for?", He snarled at his wife and flew over to her.

"Sorry Geta, you know I can't come inside when the gravity is on.", she chuckled.

"What do you want?",he demanded.

"You know Chichi and I are making plans on finally going on this trip that was ruined two months ago and we're going to take the boys with us so I just wanted to tell you to clear your schedule.", she said sweetly.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he was about to say something but he was cut off by Bulma:"Let's just don't reignite this fight ok?".

"Ok I'll come", Vegeta muttered.

Bulma leaned towards him and whispered in his ear :"Like a light I'm luring you", then she walked off leaving a perplex the prince of all Saiyans speechless.

"Trunks this is just not working". Goten whined and rested his head on his arms.

"Don't be such a baby Goten we can do it", Trunks hissed and nudged him with his elbow.

The two boy had been searching online for two hours now but didn't come up with much.

"Hey how about this?", Trunks asked as he opened a new site. "It's got water slides a private beach a gym and a spa for our moms."

"Looks cool but it's quite expensive don't you think?", Goten said as he spotted the price.

"Who caress about money Goten? My mom will pay for it so don't worry about that", Trunks answered not able to understand his friends concerns.

Goten tilted his head and thought about how different he and his best friend actually were. "If you mean, let's show them", Goten said and slapped Trunks on the back.

Trunks printed the offer and ran back in the foyer and up the stairs to the private rooms.

Bulma was enjoying her midday break on the balcony with a coffee and the sun dancing on her milky skin. This state of pure calmness was soon to be interrupted by the two little boys running towards her both talking at the same time excited.

"Mom, mom look what we've found", Trunks shouted, eagerly waving the piece of paper in the front of her face.

Woah boys slow", Bulma ordered. Trunks and Goten both climbed onto her lap and she snatched the paper out of her sons hand.

"Watcha thinking?", Goten asked with a big grin.

Bulma studied the offer, then she smiled

"Good work chibis", the heiress praised them.

She would've never thought the two boys would have the attention span to do that, and what they found didn't even look bad. "So a tropical island it is!", the young scientist announced.

"Yeah!", Trunks and Goten shouted in unison and high fived.

"Ok boys I'll take care of that in the evening now I gotta go back to work because someone needs to pay for that, right?", she smiled and headed back towards her lab.

The two boy took a seat on the terrace overlooking Capsule Corp.'s labs and the skyline of the Western-Capital.

"So Trunks what do you do when you're on vacation?", Goten inquired.

Trunks sweatdropped:"Um Goten you got all excited about it but you don't even know what you do there?".

"Well?"

"There's a whole lot of fun stuff we can do! We can got to the beach, hiking, scuba diving, sailing, you'll see Goten it's gonna be awesome! ,Trunks said and threw up his arms.

"Yes, yes, what else?", Goten asked eagerly.

"You'll see when we get there! The best thing is will be together 24/7 so we also have enough time to plane our other trip!", Trunks smirked.

"You mean to planet Veg...", Goten exclaimed but his mouth was covered by Trunks' hand.

"Geez Goten! Be quite we don't want anyone to know or they will never let us go, did you forget already?", Trunks whispered.

"Sorry Trunks!".

"So that's how we do it you and your family will come over tomorrow morning we'll have breakfast at my house and then go! Bye Chichi see you tomorrow!", Bulma said and hung up the phone.


	2. Breakfast at Bulma's

Trunks was woken up by a noise that came from his parent's bedroom early this morning.

The young demi Saiyan yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was pretty tired because he didn't get too much sleep last night, he was just too excited about going on this trip today. Actually this was nothing special to him, but this time it was different, this time his best friend in the world would come wit him.

Trunks stretched his arms and walked down the hall towards his parent's bedroom.

The room was empty but the noise that woke him up was coming from the walk-in closet. As Trunks walked inside he found his mother busily sorting her clothes and pulling out everything she wanted to bring along. When she saw her son standing there in his pajamas she stopped and walked over to kiss him

"Good morning my little monkey! Are you excited already?", she asked cheerfully.

„Don't call me that mom,", Trunks muttered. „Do you want to bring all these clothes?", he asked baffled by the stack of couture lying on the ground.

„Yes that's for when we go out for dinner luckily I already packed the rest yesterday!", the blue haired woman explained.

„You're nuts mom!", Trunks said as he picked up a black designer dress and folded it neatly.

„Why? Our jet is big enough and with the dynocaps transportation is not a problem", the woman explained herself „By the way did you pack already?

„Um I was going to but..."

„Trunks I told you to do it yesterday evening!Now hurry the Sons must be here soon!"

„Okay mom", Trunks obeyed and left the room. He ran back towards his room and pulled his suitcase out of his wardrobe and startted packing hastily.

His dark green gi, his green sweatshirt with the orange hood, his blue and green shirts with the Capsule Corp. Logos on them. Then he doffed off his pajamas and put them in his suitcase as well. For the long flight he put on a comfortable gray jogging suit also with the Capsule Corp. logo on it.

Suddenly the door knocked. „Come in!", Trunks answered. Bulma walked inside.

„Are you done sweetheart?", she asked.

„Yes mom!", Trunks answered and pointed at his suitcase. „But the question is are you?"

„I just finished!", Bulma replied holding up two capsules. She capsulized Trunks luggage and put it in her pocket.

„The Sons are here we will have breakfast now sweety", she said and ushered him out of his room.

As they walked into the room the Son family and Vegeta were already sitting at the table having breakfast.

„Hey Goten!", Trunks said as he sat down next to his best friend and slapped him on the back.

„Hey Trunks!", Goten chirped.

Trunks looked around the group. Bulma and Chichi were already busy discussing all the treatments the were going to receive, and even Vegeta graced Goku and Gohan wit having a conversation with them. This could only going to be fun.

„Hey Trunks trade your raisins for my cherry?", Goten asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure!" he said and exchanged plates with Goten.

„Are you as excited as I am, Trunks?", Goten inquired.

„Sure it's gonna be tubular Goten!"

„Gohan, why didn't you ask Videl to join us?", Bulma asked as she noticed the girls absence.

„Um, I wasn't sure if its ok for you since you invited us, besides she has to go to an event with her father tomorrow".

„Oh that's too bad i booked you guys a double suite, but never mind, more room for you huh?", Bulma winked.

„What about the rooms anyways?", Chichi inquired.

„I booked the four suites on the top floor, one for Vegeta and me one for you and Goku one for the kids and one for Gohan if that's ok!", Bulma answered.

„Great!, Chichi replied cheerfully.

As the group finished their breakfast they were heading outside to get to the private airport of West-City, Trunks ahead of everyone. When the gates of Capsule Corp.'s main entrance opened and the young boy ran outside he came to an abrupt halt and starred at the young man standing in front of him with wide eyes.

„Woah who are you?", the shocked little half Saiyan demanded.

The young man with the same lavender hair was just about to say something when the rest of the group arrived.

„Trunks! It's you!", Bulma exclaimed as she spotted him.

„Hey mom!", the young man answered as Bulma ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

„W-what the heck is this?",Chibi-Trunks stammered.

„Isn't that obvious monkey-pants? It's you!" ,Bulma said an petted her sons head.

„Mom! Don't call me that!", both Chibi and Mirai Trunks shouted in unison.

„Look, like year before you were born your future-self came to warn us from the cyborgs with my time-machine. He's from an alternate reality sweety. Even tough we defeated they cyborgs here his future didn't change, but I still didn't figure out why!", Bulma explained her son the presence of his 18 years old self.

„I haven't seen you in for ever why didn't you visit!?", Bulma demanded

„Um sorry I assumed you had enough trouble with the company of this kid!", Mirai Trunks responded and ruffled Chibi-Trunks hair.

Chibi-Trunks smiled at him in response although this was somehow weird it was still pretty cool.

„I'm sorry but the reason I'm visiting isn't very pleasing."

„What? No don't tell me our trip is ruined again!", Chichi shouted.

„I'm afraid I have to tell you there's another threat to earth. After I defeated the cyborgs, we found out about this wizard Babidi, his father had created an almost invincible monster,-Majin-Buu. In my time we managed to prevent him from being released and now I want to help you guys doing that!", Mirai Trunks announced.

„Don't worry! We already beat his ass!", Chibi-Trunks exclaimed peering up at the older version of himself.

„But how is that possible? Babidi isn't supposed to show up on earth until in like ten more years"; Mirai no Trunks inquired.

„As I already said some things just work out differently here. Maybe Babidi wasn't able to gather enough energy because the cyborgs in you time have killed too many people and so he waited for the next strong fighters to grow strong.",Bulma suggested.

„So you guys are fine and I came her in vain.", Mirai-Trunks sighed.

„Oh no! When you're already here you can actually join us, we were just about to go an a vacation!

Vegeta and I would love you to join us!Right Geta", Bulma said cheerfully.

„Sure, why not then I can see how you progressed since we trained together in the hyperbolic time chamber!", Vegeta replied.

„See even Mr. Prince of two and three half Saiyans wants you to join!", Bulma reasoned, while she ignored the dark glare she received from her husband for using her favorite nickname for him.

„Would you mind sharing your suite with him Gohan?", Bulma turned to the eldest Son child.

„No problem! I'm actually quite happy someone my age comes with us!", Gohan responded. Secretly he was a little worried about being on this trip with only two options, hanging out with the adults, or helping the chibis with the trouble they sure will get themselves into.

„So it's decided you are coming with us!", Bulma ordered. „We'll buy you some new clothes when we get there!"

„Well I guess I have no choice then!", Mirai-Trunks smirked and capsulized his timemachiene.

„Yes", Bulma shouted and wrapped her arms around both of her sons.

Then the group left towards West-City's private airport.

„Check out this", Bulma said an tossed a Capsule. As the smoke subsided it revealed Capsule Corp.'s heavy private-jet.

„We build it two years ago. It was a huge success we sell them to companies and private people that have the necessary wherewithal", Bulma said proudly

„Wow! We don't have that kind of luxury. It took years after everything was destroyed by the cyborgs we got access to our bank accounts and we are still in the process of rebuilding the company." , Mirai-Trunks explained as they entered the jet.

„Oh you have to tell me all about it. When are you going back to into production?", Bulma asked as the jet took off.

„Well now that we have access to our money again it's going much faster of course. But it's still hard because a lot of people have lost a lot of money so there are not many who will buy our products.

But I'm sure it'll get better soon. At least the Western-Capital recovers quickly." Mirai-Trunks told her and glanced over to his younger version.

The young didn't seem to think traveling by a private plane is a big thing he was just sitting in the handmade leather seat playing with his toys, while his best friend ran his hand over the exclusive wood paneling in amazement.

„This kid really lives a total different live", Mirai-Trunks thought to himself.

"This is actually my first real vacation", Mirai-Trunks, said.

"Don't worry mine too!", Goten piped with childlike innocence.

"Oh goood! But excuse me I didn't get your name", Mirai-Trunks asked politely.

"Oh excuse me, my name is Goten.", he replied and stood up to bow respectfully.

"Nice to meet you Goten", Mirai-Trunks said and did the same in response.

"Goku and Chichi have a second child here in this timeline.", Bulma added.

"Yes Goten is my best friend in the whole world!", Chibi-Trunks exclaimed cheerfully.

"You mean I don't exist in your timeline?", Goten asked a little scared.

"Yes I'm afraid you don't. Too bad I would've loved to have such a nice best friend", Mirai-Trunks replied.

Then he leaned over and whispered in Goku's ear.

"Goku how is that possible didn't you die when you brought Cell away from earth? He looks like he's as old as my younger version. And why are you alive."

"Oh the supreme Kai of 15 generations prior gave me his live to fuse with Vegeta and fight Majin-Buu.", Goku explained, then he whispered in Mirai-Trunks ear. "And Goten was conceived the night before the Cell-games".

"You mean you and my father fused? Like into one person?",Mirai-Trunks chuckled.

"Yes we did it I think about four times, twice with the dance and twice with the Potaras.",Goku answered.

Mirai-Trunks couldn't resist to laugh, the imagination that his father was ready to fuse with Goku was just too funny.

"Cut it out brat it wasn't a pleasure!", Vegeta snarled.

"Sorry dad", he grinned.

"Mom I'm hungry!", Chibi-Trunks whined

"Me too!", Goten interposed.

"We had breakfast two hours ago!", Chichi snipped.

"That doesn't help me I'm hungry now!", Trunks hissed back

"Don't be cheeky Trunks! Seriously how tight are your cranky pants today?, Bulma rebuked her son.

Chibi-Trunks Trunks blushed and crossed his arms

"But I also know when my little Saiyans are hungry there's no other option!", Bulma said and pressed the Crew-button

Mirai-Trunks studied the whole scenario, his younger version seemed to be very different, this was going to be interesting...


	3. Laughter in Paradise

Hey folks! This story is my attempt at capturing the Z fighters life in times of peace and I have to say it's not that easy, especially this chapter was very hard to write so excuse me if it's a little silly :) Also this story is supposed to be a short prelude to my next adventure story.

Anyways thanks for reading and thanks to the person who reviewed :)

Chibi-Trunks was fast asleep, resting his head on the planes window and snuggled up on his favorite blanket

Goten who was sitting next to him was peering out the window he spotted a small island rising out of the turquoise water he got all excited.

„Trunks, Trunks We are here!", he shouted and shook his best friend.

„Oy Goten what is it?", Chibi-Trunks muttered half asleep.

„Look!", Goten ordered pointing at the window. „We're almost there! This place looks beautiful!"

Trunks rubbed his eyes. „You're right Goten! Wow time literally flies when you're flying haha!".

„You mean when you're sleeping", Bulma smirked.

It had gotten pretty quiet on the plane the last hours, Goku and Vegeta were both fast asleep their mouths wide open, Chichi was reading a magazine and Gohan and Mirai-Trunks were playing cards.

„Wake up we're about to land!", Bulma announced and nudged Vegeta in the side.

The grumpy warrior gasped and opened his eyes.

„Finally! Your plane is so slow woman it's ridiculous!", he complained. Vegeta would've rather gone the good old Saiyan way: flying by yourself. But since he ended up with a human wife he learned to hold back sometimes even if it was infra dig for a Saiyan prince.

The heavy-jet touched down on the islands small airport blowing up dust from the dry ground. As the group walked outside the hot and humid air almost knocked the off their feet.

„Wow and I thought West-City was hot!", Gohan said and took a sip from his water bottle.

„Luckily all we have to do here is relaxing", Bulma winked.

Bulma capsulized her plane and tossed the capsule that held her car.

As they pulled up in their hotel's driveway they were welcomed by the staff.

„Excuse me Miss, can your car by capsulized or shall I park it for your?", the doorman asked politely.

„Thanks I'm fine I can just capsulized it, it would be a shame if not since my company makes this things", Bulma replied.

„Oh so you're Mrs. Briefs? Welcome to our resort! You booked the four suites on the top-floor right?".

„Yes that's us!".

The group was lead through the marble foyer of the hotel over to their private elevator. Bulma and Chibi-Trunks didn't really take notice of the impressive architecture and the fine materials that had been used to build this hotel. The rest of the group starred in amazement.

„I'm glad at least my younger self gets to grow up like this with both of his parents", Mirai-Trunks sighed. He really liked being on this trip, because he spent a lot of time with his „second"family during the whole Cell issue and he missed them, but on the other hand this also got him thinking how weird things turn out sometimes.

Chichi brought Goten and Trunks to their room.

„Mom can we go to the beach please?",Goten chirped.

„Yes but only if you unpack first sweety! I'll come back later and check!", the brunette housewife ordered.

The two boys promptly tossed the capsules that held their luggage and threw all their clothes messily into their wardrobe.

„I think that's fine", Chibi-Trunks said „Come on Goten hurry let's get ready for the beach!", he ordered and put on his orange swim-trunks. Goten slipped into his turquoise ones and joined his best friends.

„We'll go for a swim mom!", Goten informed Chichi from the hall as he ran by her open door.

„Wait Goten you forgot to...", but the boys were already out of earshot.

„I swear this kid sometimes drives me crazy! Why don't you ever say something?", she hissed at her husband.

„Come on Chichi boys are boys give them a break, we are all here to have a good time!" Goku returned.

Chichi crossed her arms and snarled in response.

„Chichi please.." Goku insisted.

„You know what Goku jump in a lake, I'm going to the spa wit Bulma now! Maybe a little massage will help me dealing with you fellows", she spit and went off to see Bulma.

„Hmm I guess I'll spend sometime with Gohan then.", Goku thought to him self and walked down the hall to Gohan's room. He knocked but no one answered.

„Gohan are you here?", he asked as he poked his head inside. But the suite was empty.

„Out of my way Kakarott!", Vegeta snarled and pushed Goku causing him to fall into the empty room.

„Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

„I'm looking for my son, well my older son. I was thinking this is an opportunity to spend some time with him."

„I guess we're out of luck, seems like they're already gone, now it's just the two of us Geta!", Goku smiled.

Meanwhile Trunks and Goten were flying across the island looking for the best place to go for a swim.

„Hey Trunks this beach looks nice let's go check!", Goten suggested

„Kay", Trunks muttered.

The two young half Saiyans touched down on a withe sandy beach. The white sand created the vision of crystal clear water.

„Wow this place is beautiful, good work Goten!", Trunks said as he walked towards the ocean letting the waves float warm water over his toes. „I wonder why no ones else is here."

„Maybe we are the first oness to find it.", Goten said with a grin

„Don't be silly Goten, this island is so small I'm sure there's no undiscovered place left!", Trunks responded.

„Who cares let's have some fun!", Goten dismissed the subject.

The two boys stretched their beach towels and laid down next to each other.

„I'm so glad to be here with you we really are the best team Trunks!", Goten stated and rest his head on his arm.

„Yes Goten me too. Especially now that my older version told me there's no you in his reality. And I really feel sorry for him for missimg out on such a great friendship, he must get lonely from time to time."

„Maybe he doesn't mind, like your father!", Goten reasoned.

„Hmm I'm not sure I mean he is me and would mind so...", then something else crossed his mind „Speaking of my father, I think I have a plan how we can go to Vegeta-sei!", Trunks announced.

„How?", Goten asked puzzled.

„Well my future-self came in a time-machine right?"

„So what?"

„Gosh Goten did somebody ever tell you you're stupid?

„Hey! Why? What did i do?!", Goten fret at Trunks comment.

„I swear sometimes you are driving me nuts Goten! Do I have to explain everything?"

Goten's eyes narrowed.

„Ok sorry! Here's my plan: As yo know we can't ask my mother how to operate the machine because she would become suspicious. But my future-self knows how to do it and he doesn't know we'd like to visit Vegeta-sei, we can just ask him!"

„Awesome Trunks you're a genius!", Goten exclaimed.

„It runs in the family you know!", Trunks smirked.

„You're such a swank!", Goten joked and threw a hand full of sand at Trunks.

The two boy burst out laughing and began to wrestle playfully.

As they rolled over they came to a halt as they rolled against a cold scaly foot.

„G-Goten do you feel that?", Trunks asked.

„Yes", Goten let go off Trunks and sat up

„Look Trunks it's a nice dinosaur!", he exclaimed.

The reptile let out a deafening scream stepped on both of the boys.

Totally unaffected by the 2 tons monster that just stepped on them Trunks and Goten lifted it up and smashed it in the ground.

„I guess that's the reason no one comes here!", Trunks stated coolly.

However the reptile returned to his feet and attempted to tackle them with it's tail but the boys easily dodged.

„Let's banish that oversized lizard from our beach!, Trunks stated and gathered ki in his hands releasing the energy towards the dinosaur. However he missed and the energy ball collided with a rock causing it to collapse and bury them.

Gohan and Mirai-Trunks were lounging poolside. Next to them were little kids playing around in the shallow area of thr pool. Opposite of them was the bar that was crowded with surfers and girls in bikinis.

„(...)and that's pretty much how we handled the whole Buu situation." Gohan finished his story.

Mirai-Trunks didn't reply

„Hoohoo Trunks? Are you listening.

Mirai-Trunks quickly turned back to Gohan „Um yeah sure, sorry!"

Gohan took off his sunglasses to see what could have been distracting his friend.

He noticed that Trunks was glancing at a girl that was standing at the bar. She had a tanned slim body and wavy strawberry-blonde hair. Along with some boho necklaces she wore a creme-colored bikini.

„Is it the girl over there?" ,Gohan inquired.

„Stop starring Gohan she may see you", Trunks whispered and blushed.

„Wanna go over and say hi?", Gohan suggested.

„What for Gohan? I'm going back to my timeline soon this will lead to nothing."

Trunks stopped as he sensed a strange activity in the flow of ki.

„Gohan do you feel that?"

„Yes someone released ki!"

„The chibis!", the two teenagers shouted in unison.

„Let's go they might need help!", Gohan ordered.

The teenagers sneaked out of the resort and took off in the air towards where they sensed the kids.

When they arrived the dinosaur had just managed to toss all the rocks aside and was now about to tear the boy into pieces with his giant fangs.

Before he could gobble them up Mirai-Trunks grabbed it by it's tail and hovered in the air with him.

„Sorry but they're not on the menu", he muttered and threw the giant lizard far away.

Gohan grabbed the boys on their waistbands and the group flew back to the resort.

Chibi-Trunks and Goten quickly regained consciousness.

„Ouch you're giving me a wedgie Gohan let go!", Chibi-Trunks shouted.

„Sorry!" Gohan said scratching the back of his head „Oh and by the way you're welcome! Can't you two stay out of trouble for ten seconds?

„It wasn't our fault it attacked us!", Goten snarled.

When they came back to the top floor of the hotel they were all welcomed by the adults.

„Goten, Trunks I told you to unpack! Not to threw your stuff around. It's like pigsty in there!", Chichi hissed.

„Go easy on them Mom they just fought a dinosaur, we saved them", Gohan interposed.

„What?", Chichi screamed.

„We could've also done it by ourselves right Goten?", Chibi-Trunks said and slapped Goten on the back. The young boy let out a yelp. „What is it Goten?

„That hurt like crazy", Goten said with tears in his eyes.

„Let me see!", Chichi demanded and turned him around „See that serves you right because you couldn't wait I wanted to give you sunscreen!", Chichi snipped.

„But that's not fair Trunks didn't use sunscreen either and he isn't burnt" Goten whimpered.

„That's because Trunks has a natural tanned skin Goten, but if you have milky skin like you and I you need to be carefully", Bulma explained and ruffle Goten' hair.

„And you were have you been Trunks?!", Vegeta suddenly snarled.

Both Trunks' peered up at him in confusion.

„Um sorry I mean Mirai-Trunks. I've been looking for you and been forced to spend the day with Kakarott and his stories about growing radish!",Vegeta furiously snipped at Mirai-Trunks.

„Sorry dad I've been hanging with Gohan", Mirai-Trunks responded quietly.

„What is it about these Sons that my whole family is obsessed with them?", Vegeta stated causing everyone to burst out laughing.


	4. Charade

Chibi-Trunks and Goten sat on their balcony overlooking the ocean. They just came back from dinner with the others and were now letting the day end with a cold milkshake. The sun was already half down creating the vision of a red sparkling ocean, the whole scenario was topped off by the many palm trees that were shaking from the warm breeze that was blowing into their faces

„So Trunks who are we going to ask Mirai-Trunks about the time machine?", Goten asked.

„Hmm, I'll just improvise", Trunks replied and took a last sip from his milkshake.

„Let's go", the older boy ordered and walked off to the teenager''s room.

As Mirai-Trunks answered the door he found two little half Saiyans with a friendly but mischievous look on their faces.

„Hey kids whats up?"

„We just wanted to hang out with you guys", Goten answered with innocence in his voice.

„Well then come in, but Gohan and I were just about to go down to the bar to cap the evening off with some drinks", Mirai-Trunks said friendly and ushered the kids inside.

Chibi-Trunks checked the room;"Where's Gohan?"

„He's taking a shower,", Mirai-Trunks replied.

The two boys exchanged an impish look. This was their chance. Trunks took his future counterparts hand and peered up at him"Hey ,um Trunks can you explain us how you got here? Are you really me? How does this work out?", he asked innocently.

„I came here with a timemachiene my mother made. You should know it you have the same one in grandpa's lab at Capsule Corp.", Mirai-Trunks explained.

„Alright, Alright! Now come show us!", Goten interposed.

„Hmm I don't know if that's a good idea. You should only time travel if really necessary.", Mirai-Trunks tried to reason them but the two children wouldn't indulge.

„We don't have to travel you know, just come outside with us and show us the machine!". Chibi-Trunks suggested and pulled his older counterpart towards the door.

„Well it won't hurt to show you guys. I know we inherited our mother's scientific curiosity.", Mirai-Trunks gave in. „Gohan the kids and I are going we will wait downstairs!", he informed the other teenager.

„Okay see you then!", Gohan replied from the bathroom.

The group went outside to the hotel's park. Again both kids peered up at the teenager from the future „Now show us!", they demanded in unison. Mirai-Trunks sighed and sidelined the two chibis. As he tossed the Capsule it revealed the timemachiene.

A smirk ran over Chibi-Trunks' face, he leaned over to Goten and whispered in his ear. „That's so perfect , we have the exact same one!"

Mirai-Trunks entered the machine, and both Chibis crawled into his lap.

„It's actually quit easy", Mirai-Trunks explained „This is where you set the date you want to travel to, and over here is where you enter your geospatial coordinates this is very important because the earth rotates and if you travel just trough time and not through space you will end up somewhere outside the atmosphere".

„What is that supposed to mean?", Goten asked with a puzzled look.

„Geez Goten what's there not to understand? Our planet is constantly moving so yesterday it was in an other place than today so if you travel back a day only in time you will end up yesterday but in the position the earth was the day you left!".

„Don't be mean Trunks, it's quiet difficult to understand." ,Mirai-Trunks interrupted.

Goten had a tensed look on his face, then he grinned and snipped his fingers „Got it!", he announced proudly.

„And that's pretty much how it works"

„Cool thank you! Let's go inside I'm sure Gohan's already waiting!", Chibi-Trunks exclaimed.

„You want to go to the bar with us?", Mirai-Trunks asked sceptically.

„Sure it's gonna be fun!", Chibi-Trunks replied with puppy eyes.

„Yes we want to hang out with you guys! I like you!", Goten chirped and gave him a hangdog look.

„Alright I guess they serve some milkshakes too", Mirai-Trunks said and patted the two young boys on the head.

The bar was overlooking the vibrant views of the ocean. It was stuffed with businessmen in suites, girls in cocktaildresses and also younger people who came to end the day with some fun and dancing.

The three half Saiyans took a seat and ordered. Mirai-Trunks just had a cider, the kids ordered the biggest most sugared and chocolate stuffed shake on the whole menu.

„Oh boy, I hope you guys can take that amount of sugar otherwise this is not gonna be pretty!", Mirai-Trunks stated a little worried, not just about them but also about himself, he was in charge so it would sure be up to him to calm them down if they won't go to bed or throw everything up.

„Don't worry,that's what we always do!", Chibi-Trunks smiled at him.

„So Trunks how is life in the other timeline? Who's your best friend when I'm not there?"; Goten asked.

„Well most of my friends were killed by the androids. My mother, Gohan and I were the only ones left, so Gohan became my mentor but one day...", his voice cracked. Mirai-Trunks clenched his fists and looked down on the floor. It was still hard talking about it.

„Don't worry about it I can be your best friend! I like you ,you can both be my best friends!", Goten exclaimed with a smile.

„Thanks kid that's sweet of you, I'd love being your best friend!", Mirai-Trunks replied and ruffled Goten'shair. This moment Gohan walked in.

„Cooey Gohan, we're over here!", Chibi-Trunks shouted across the room and waved his arms.

Gohan walked over to them and took a seat next to Mirai-Trunks.

„Hey guys", he greeted his friends. „Oh you guys are going hard tonight right?", he asked as he spotted the boys' drinks.

„They're actually not allowed to have these that late, have fun chasing after them later", Gohan whispered and winked at Mirai-Trunks.

„Can't wait", the teenager muttered.

„Look who's here", Gohan said and inconspicuously pointed at the girl that was standing at the bar.

It was the girl that had caught Mirai-Trunks' attention that afternoon. She wore a pastel green dress and her strawberry blonde hair as a side ponytail.

„Wow that girl is beautiful!", Chibi-Trunks stammered.

„Trunks got a girlfriend Trunks got a girlfriend, Trunks is so in love!", Goten started teasing his best friend.

„That's not true Goten stop it!", Chibi-Trunks shouted and stuck out his tongue.

Goten wouldn't stop so Trunks screwed up his napkin and threw it at his best friend.

„So the sugar's already kicking in", Gohan sighed andried to separate them.

Meanwhile Mirai-Trunks was glancing at this girl. A guy his age had walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. It couldn't have been something nice because she creased her face into a disgusted frown. Mirai-Trunks concentrated to hear what they were talking about. It seemed like the guy had just come up with some ridicules pick up lines and he didn't accept a no. He was now grabbing the girls arm and pulling her towards him. She tried to pull free but wasn't strong enough.

„Excuse me.", Mirai-Trunks muttered and stood up. He walked over and tapped the greasy guy's shoulder.

„She said no, now let go off her"; he ordered.

The guy let go off the girl and turned to Mirai-Trunks. „Get lost wuss", he snorted and continued to paw her.

Without any other words Mirai-Trunks performed a sidekick knocking the guy off his feet.

„Are you alright?", he asked with a soft voice.

„Y-Yes thank you so much! That perv has been hitting on me the whole week", the girl replied, „By the way I'm Tama"

„My name is...", Trunks paused, the Briefs family was pretty well known so it he couldn't tell her his actual name since he was supposed to be eight years old."

„My name is Gohan", he smiled.

Nice to meet you Gohan", Tama said and kissed each of his cheeks.

„May I buy you a beverage", Trunks offered and pulled out a chair for her at the bar.

„No way! I have to invite you you're my lifesaver!", she responded. Trunks blushed and looked at her, her light brown eyes were shimmering like the desert in the bars lights.

„No big deal", he muttered.

„It actually was? Don't you know who this guy was Gohan? He's the island champion!".

„Island champion?", Trunks inquired.

„Yes that's why there's so many tourists. This island has a tournament every year. I always visit to watch. A shame you didn't know you would've easily won! If you like we can go watch the junior division tomorrow.", Tama explained and reapplied lipstick.

„Oh a junior division? I'm sure my little..."brothers" would love to enter this", Trunks replied.

„Great one more reason to go!", Tama said cheerfully. Trunks watched the bubbles in his drink rising up. Should he go to the tournament with her? Would it be unfair? They clearly had no future. And Trunks wasn't that kind of guy to use a girl for fun and then dump her.

Meanwhile the real Gohan walked up to them carrying one boy in each of his arms. They were still lashing out at each other

„Hey Tr...", Gohan began but Mirai-Trunks stepped on his foot and gave him an explaining look.

Gohan could easily combine this information an played his part.

„Hey, I'm taking these two little guys to bed now, or at least I'll try they're bad boys" Gohan joked.

„Oh no they look so sweet and innocent!", Tama smiled and ruffled Chibi-Trunks hair. The young Saiyan smiled and blushed. This was only encouraging Goten. Trunks who saw his friend's mischievous smirk lashed out at him once more.

„Ok that's it for you guys!" , Gohan stated and walked off with them.

Tama and Mirai-Trunks were sitting at the bar for some more hours they got along perfectly, but Mirai-Trunks still had doubts about seeing her again. He said he'd had to check with his family and that he'd call her tomorrow but actually he had a sleepless night ahead of him.


	5. The children's hour

When Mirai-Trunks came back to the hotel room he found Gohan and the boys passed out in Gohan's bed.

It seemed like the Chibis had given him a hard time. The whole room was a mess and the fact that they were sleeping in Gohan's bed let him assume that Gohan had to wait until they finally fell asleep to take them to their room, but passed out himself.

A smile ran over Mirai-Trunks face at sight of his younger version and Goten nearly pushing Gohan out of his bed in their sleeps.

Mirai-Trunks quickly changed into his pajamas and laid down on his bed. He was facing the ceiling and about to drift off into deep thoughts about the situation. On the one hand he had this exciting feelings about meeting Tama. She seemed like such a nice person but on the other hand he knew this would only go for the rest of this trip then he'd have to go back to his timeline. A timeline where she maybe didn't exist, and if she did she'd be way too old.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed a pair of ice-blue eyes starring at him. Chibi-Trunks had woken up.

„Hey kiddo!", Mirai-Trunks smiled at him.

„Hey Trunks", Chibi-Trunks replied and climbed onto his future-self's bed.

„How was it going with the pretty girl? Are you seeing her again?", he inquired.

„You like her too right?, Mirai-Trunks winked.

The young boy blushed „She seems nice", he muttered

„She is", Mirai-Trunks responded and padded him on the head.

„So?"

„If only I knew munchkin, it's not that easy! You know I have to go back to my timeline soon, so there's actually no point in it."

Chibi-Trunks snuggled closer and rested his head on his older counterparts chest, just like he did with his dad sometimes."But do you really have to go back? I like you being around. I know it sounds weird because you are me but you're also like an older brother that I've always wanted. Like Goten has Gohan and I have no one."

Mirai-Trunks sighed, he was surprised by how comfortable the kid was around him because he only knew him some days and from when he was a baby ,but on the other hand it was only logic because they were somehow the same person, even tough their personalities were different.

He put his arm around the young boy."I know what you mean, I also like it here with you guys, but I have my mother at home waiting for me. This is just how things are supposed to be. But don't be sad I'm sure I can visit every now an then."

„You promise?", Chibi-Trunks asked with a serious look as he sat up and raised his hand daring Mirai-Trunks to do a pinky-swear.

Mirai-Trunks smiled and entwined Trunks' pinky with his. „Yubikiri", they said in unison.

„Oh there's something I wanted to tell you Chibi, Tama told me about a tournament here on the island. Unfortunately the one for the adults was already yesterday, but you and Goten could enter the junior division tomorrow, what do you think?"

Chibi-Trunks just moaned in response.

„What's wrong munchkin? I thought you'd like that?", Mirai-Trunks asked.

„Yes but..", he rolled his eyes „the junior division is so boring. At the last Budokai Goten and I beat everyone with one hit. The only challenging thing was fighting Goten."

„Oh who won?"

„I did of course! But it was so boring that Goten and I dressed up as mighty maske and entered the adult division."

„Wow you kids are amazing! How did it go?", Mirai-Trunks inquired.

„We almost won but 18 unmasked us and we we're disqualified."

Mirai-Trunks gulped back a sob as he heard the android's name. It was still strange hearg her name when she caused so much pain in his reality, and in this one she was considered a friend.

„But if everyone is so weak I'm sure you and Goten will make it in the finale and this could be fun don't you think?"

„But people here are for sure not as tolerant and used to such things as flying and turning Supersaiyan so it's gonna be boring", Chibi-Trunks whined and punched his pillow.

Mirai-Trunks sat up „You mean you can turn into a Supersaiyan already?", he asked unbelieving.

„Sure Goten too", Trunks answered coolly.

„Wow that's incredible I was teenager when I managed to. Come on kid you gotta be in this tournament. If you want to I can coach you and show you some moves!", he tried to persuade the young boy.

„You mean now?"

„Sure the tournament's tomorrow, time runs!".

„Awesome", Chibi-Trunks shouted but quickly lowered his voice because he didn't want to wake up Gohan and Goten.

The both Trunks' carefully sneaked out of the hotel room to the resort's park.

The next morning Bulma knocked on the Chibis door with a tray of breakfast she got them from downstairs. She assumed they were still asleep because no one answered.

When she walked in the room she let out a yelp, the beds were empty. She ran over to Gohan's and Mirai-Trunks' room.

As she spotted the four kids she couldn't resist to smile. This picture was pure peace to her.

Goten was nestled to Gohan,his arms wrapped tightly around his older brother.

Chibi-Trunks was snuggled up on his counterpart and had wrapped his favorite blanket around the both of them.

„They're all good kids", Bulma thought to herself. She was lucky that Mirai-Trunks had shown up again because she knew Trunks always wanted an older brother like Gohan and even if this was only temporary.

She leaned over and kissed her little son on the forehead „Wake up monkey-pants time for breakfast", she whispered.

Chibi-Trunks sat up and rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

„Morning mom", he said and nearly collapsed again.

„Why are you so tired honey did you stay up all night chatting with yourself?", Bulma giggled.

Mirai-Trunks also woke up to answer Bulma's question.

„No but we've been training I showed him some of my techniques. There's a kid's tournament on the island, but don't tell Goten about the training Trunks want's it to be a surprise", he whispered in her ear.

„I see", Bulma winked at him.

That moment Chichi stomped in and the peace was gone.

„Get up you guys! We got a tight program today!", she yelled causing Gohan and Goten wake up.

„Yes Ma'am!" ,they shouted in unison.

„But Chichi, wen want to be in the tournament today", Chibi-Trunks announced.

„A tournament?" ,Goten interposed.

„Yes Goten, Mirai-Trunks told me there's a junior tournament here on the island. We should go, and then in the finale we fight each other!", Chibi-Trunks informed his best friend.

Chichi smacked Mirai-Trunks with her newspaper.

„Ouch what was that for?", the teenager asked as he brought his lavender undercut-styled hair back into place.

„I don't want them to be in a stupid tournament again! We're here to relax not to sit in the sun for hours and watch little kids trying to fight!", the brunette housewife hissed at the teenager.

„But mom I want to! This time I'll win!", Goten insisted.

„Ya sure!", Chibi-Trunks snarled.

„You'll see Trunks I've improved a lot since the last time!", Goten shouted across the room.

„Ok Goten, but this time we'll play fair right?", Trunks responded.

„What so you mean you cheated the last time!".

„Let's get this straight Goten, I only cheated once more than you, and you cheated first so you had the moment of surprise on your side that wasn't fair. And by cheating first YOU also broke our agreement so don't say this wasn't fair!", Chibi-Trunks hissed and crossed his arms.

Goten thought about his friends words. Then he hovered over to Trunks' bed.

„Ok but this time no energy blasts and no Supersaiyans agreed?", he said and held his hand towards Trunks.

„Agreed!", the older boy exclaimed and shook his best friends hand.

„This will be pretty interesting we know all of each others techniques since the training in the hyperbolic time Chamber and the fusion.", Goten said.

„Right", Trunks answered and grinned at his older counterpart.

Mirai-Trunks smiled and winked at the Chibi in response.

„Great do what ever you like but tomorrow we are going for a hike!", Chichi snipped and left the room.

The burning sun was shining down at the Budokai's stadium. Bulma,Vegeta,Chichi,Goku, Mirai-Trunks and Gohan took their seats in the first row directly next to the fighting ring.

„I can't even believe how hot it is here! I could be on the beach now!", Chichi whined and glared at Mirai-Trunks. The teenager looked away and pretended not see her evil looks. Being smacked by her once a day was enough.

„Calm down Chichi the boys will win this in a second", Goku said and put his arm around her.

„I hope there's a prize money!", the black haired woman spit.

„Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the this year's Children Budokai! Make sure to watch carefully you're maybe seeing the next Mr. Satan here!", the speaker announced.

After some not really intersecting kid-fights, that somehow more looked like two brats fighting during recess it was finally the boy's turn.

„Look it's Goten!", Bulma shouted as the youngest Son child entered the ring.

His opponent was much older than him, like 15 and looked like he was about 220 lbs heavy.

Goten bowed respectfully.

The other kid did the same.

„Oh you're so little that's no really fair. But don't worry kid I'll go easy on you ok?, his opponent stated.

Goten tilt his head and looked at him puzzled „Um ok , I guess".

When the bell rang the big guy started charging against Goten who easily blocked all of his punches.

„Wow not bad kid I guess I can go a little harder on you!", he said and put full power into his attacks.

Goten still blocked every single punch. His opponent got exhausted and let go.

„Are you ok?", Goten asked sincerely.

„Goten knock that meatball out so we can go", Chichi yelled from the sideline.

„Ok mommy!", he replied and punched his opponent in the face who blacked out immediately.

„Goten is the winner!", the speaker announced.

„Look Trunks is next", Goku exclaimed.

„You can do it! Kid", Mirai-Trunks shouted. He got distracted when a hand touched his shoulder. When he turned around strawberry blonde hair was huddled against his cheek.

Tama was standing behind him.

„Hey you didn't call me", she said and took the seat next to him.

„Oh Tama, I-I'm so sorry. Honestly I forgot. I was training the whole night with...my little brother for the tournament", Mirai-Trunks stated smitten with remorse.

„It's alright no problem!", the girl dismissed the subject. „Oh it's your brother's turn! Wow you two really look a like!"

Chibi-Trunks was facing a for his age very muscular and big boy.

„Haha what is this? Am I supposed to fight you or change your diapers?", his opponent snorted arrogantly.

„Huh tell me what do you want? This isn't even fair haha!", he continued.

„Shut up when you talk to me", Chibi-Trunks stated coolly. When the bell rang he jumped up and kicked his opponent in the face.

„Embarrassing", he muttered and walked over his blacked out opponent.

„Wow that was amazing,you did a good job with your brother!", Tama said cheerfully.

Mirai-Trunks blushed. „Thank you", he responded scratching the back of his head.

After a short break the speaker spoke up again „Ladies and gentlemen get back to your seats the finale between Trunks and Goten is abut to start in any minute!"...


	6. Vegeta becomes a stage mom

„So it's us again!", Chibi-Trunks said as he faced his best friend as his opponent in the fighting ring.

„Who else?", Goten replied with a smirk.

„Just remember we both wanna keep it fair this time don't push me into cheating again by doing it first!, Chibi-Trunks reminded his friend.

„Kay", Goten answered and shifted into a fighting position.

„And I'm warning you Goten I won't hold back"

„Me neither!".

„And GO!", the speaker shouted and rang the bell.

The two boys sped towards each other. Without hesitation Trunks used his vision smash, he punched Goten in the face, teleported behind him and kicked him in the back.

Goten let out a yelp as he was hit in the back and flying through the air. He managed to stop and took off against the ground with full speed tackling Trunks hard.

Trunks did a back flip to return to his feet,but as he landed Goten was already flying towards him and smacked him with his knee. Trunks gasped as the oxygen was forced out of his lungs. Goten quickly performed an high kick sending Trunks airborne.

Trunks stopped in the air over Goten and performed a dashing elbow smash into his head.

Goten screamed and held his head in pain.

„Are you giving up already?", Trunks asked mischievously.

Without giving an answer Goten quickly phased out of sighed and reappeared behind his friend. Trunks realized him soon enough and performed a backflip kicking Goten as he flipped. As he landed behind Goten he lashed out at him but Goten phased out of side again and hit him with an uppercut.

Trunks back flipped once more to get some distance between them.

„Wow Goten no bad!, the lavender haired boy smirked and ran towards his friend. Goten did the same. As they met the stated exchanging various punches. It was hard to see anything because they were constantly flashing out of sight but it seemed like none of them was able to land a punch.

„Wow this is amazing, I can't believe it they could have easily entered the adult division!, Tama said baffled as she watched the two young demi Saiyans fight.

„I know right? I wish I was that strong at such a young age!", Mirai-Trunks responded.

„You sure are a good trainer", the strawberry blonde stated and shifted closer.

Mirai-Trunks blushed „Thanks"

The two boys were just phasing out of sight once more, this time their fight continued in the air.

While blocking Trunk's punches Goten managed fly down to a lower level than his friend.

„Here we go!", he exclaimed and performed and ascending kick into Trunk's chin.

The lavender haired boy spit up blood and flew upwards. He quickly sped towards Goten again

and landed in front of him, then he flipped upside down and kicked him in the head several times. With one last strong kick he sent Goten towards the ground.

Goten smashed into the ground.

„Are you ok?" , the speaker inquired.

Goten quickly got up again „Let's go on!", he demanded.

„Give up Goten you can't win!", Trunks shouted.

Now Goten was mad, he was going to try his very best, he wanted to win this time.

He took off in the air towards Trunks and landed several punches in his face.

When Trunks was about to lash out at him he placed both of his hands on his friend's shoulders and kneeled him in the guts.

As Trunks bent over Goten smashed both of his fists into his head causing Trunks to slam into the ground.

„What's that son? Don't dare to lose to Kakarott's brat!", Vegeta yelled from the sidelines.

„What a jerk", Tama thought to herself but didn't say anything.

When Trunks returned to his feet Goten appeared in front of him and grabbed him and threw him up in the air,then he punched and kicked him several times.

„You're a Saiyan prince, now prove you're worth it! Don't dare to put me and the elite of Vegeta-sei to shame Trunks!", Vegeta yelled once more, Bulma smacked him and gave her enraged husband an dirty look. Vegeta didn't mind,, he was totally obsessed with surpassing Goku in every way.

Trunks heard his father yelling. There was nothing he wanted more than his father being proud of him. Now he was in an inner battle should he cheat?

Vegeta just started to show more interest in his son and spending time with him, should he really risk that for a promise he gave Goten? Anyways if he gave Goten some of his toys he wouldn't be mad, at least he hoped so.

While Goten's fists were flying towards him his look wandered over to Mirai-Trunks. He peered at the teenager seeking for help. Mirai-Trunks knew what the young boy was thinking about and shook his head. When Goten let down his guard for a moment Mirai-Trunks shouted: „Now!"

Chibi-Trunks quickly attacked Goten with his elbow followed by a pinch a kick and annuppercut, then he pahsed out of sight and reappeared behind him and knocked him down to the ground with a double axe-handle punch.

Goten hit the ground next to the ring.

„Yes I won!", Chibi-Trunks shouted cheerfully and flicked the victory sing at his older counterpart. Mirai-Trunks smiled and did the same.

„Haha see Kakarott? Third class Saiyans will never be able to keep up with the elite!",Vegeta laughed at Goku.

„Sure Geta", Goku put him off. He didn't really care about who won as long as the kids had fun and enjoyed practicing martial arts.

Chibi-Trunks flew over to where Goten was lying and reached out to him

„Good fight Goten, almost had me", he smirked.

As Goten took Trunk's hand he helped him back on his feet.

„The same to you!", Goten smiled „But Trunks you have to tell me where did you learn this new moves?"

Trunks smirked and pointed over to his future counterpart „Myself. We trained the night before".

„Gohan you shoul've trained with me!", Goten whined.

„Sorry brother but I didn't know about this tournament until this morning!", Gohan replied waving his hands.

„Gohan? I thought you were Gohan?", Tama interposed.

„No sweety that must be a misconception his name is Trunks, the other boy is Gohan", Bulma explained.

„I thought your little brother was Trunks? Why did you tell me you were Gohan?, then her look fell on the blue-haired woman who had just busted Mirai-Trunks' a** without knowing.

„Wait! I know you! You're Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp. right?

My father bought a plane from you last year! She can't be your mother, and he can't be your brother they always say her child will be the alone heir of the company. What the heck is going on here?", she demanded to know.

„Um Tama... I'm so sorry, um look." Mirai-Trunks stammered.

„You know what? I'm not that kind of girl who gets into a fuss over nothing, and I believe in giving everybody a chance to explain. So think about some words before you explain that weird situation to me. Meet me down at the beach after the sun's down ok?", she suggested. The she kissed Mirai-Trunks on the forehead and left.

He blushed and watched her leave.

„I'm sorry Trunks was it my fault?", Goten piped.

„No chibi it's just a tricky situation", Mirai-Trunks replied and smiled at him.

He groaned as his breath was forced out of him by Chibi-Trunks who was hugging him tightly.

„Thank you so much for showing me your moves I wouldn't have made it without you!", he said all excited over his victory and his new friend helping him achieving it.

Mirai-Trunks picked him up threw him in the air.

„You were great munchkin! More than worthy being a Saiyan prince", he said and cought him. As he did that he gave Vegeta a dirty look. He couldn't believe how rude and heartless his father was towards a little child's feelings.

„Are you mad I lost daddy?", Goten asked and looked down on the ground drawing a circle in the dust with his foot.

„Nonsense! I'm proud of you kid. You put up a great fight you almost had Trunks! There's always next time!, Goku exclaimed and tickled Goten.

The young boy couldn't refuse to laugh and hugged his father.

„I could never be mad at you", Goku whispered.

Meanwhile Vegeta had come to his senses again and walked up to Trunks. He slapped him on the back. „Good job brat, I'm proud!" he muttered.

After the tournament Chichi had invited everyone for lunch at the hotel's restaurant, a venture that could financially ruin you if six of your guests have Saiyan blood.

The Chibis were especially hungry from their exciting day and hastily shoving up everything their mouths they could get.

Mirai-Trunks was picking at his food, an absent look on his eyes.

„What is it sweetheart? Did I get you in some kind of trouble with that girl? If so I'm sorry I didn't know you were like, in disguise"; Bulma asked as she picked up her sons mood.

„It's ok mother I got myself into it I guess", he muttered in response.

Suddenly Vegeta chimed in. „Never run after a woman son, it's not worth it"

„Excuse me what did you just say?", Bulma shouted wit a threatening voice.

„You heard me", he went on just to see his wife getting into a fuss „But you are of course the exception of the rule."

„Never take advice in love affairs from your father, and you...", she turned to Chibi-Trunks and winked „...can keep that in mind too sweety just come to me".

„Yeah because you have made such great decisions in the past", Vegeta laughed referring to her relationship with Yamcha.

Goku couldn't help it but to roar with laughter.

„What is your problem?!", Bulma yelled at her friend.

„ I'm sorry Bulma I just remembered the first time I visited you in West-City when you kicked out Yamcha because he had so many fans. You have to admit you weren't very diplomatic".

Bulma was about to say something but Chibi-Trunks cut her off

„As much as Goten and I would love to hear your stories, we got places to go", he said and stood up.

„Exactly", Goten added and joined his friend.

Gohan watched them leave „What places do two little kids have to go?"

„ They'll probably try out the water slides. Anyways Trunks I wouldn't worry too much about it she didn't seem mad at all.", Bulma tried to calm her sons counterpart down.

Trunks was marching towards the lobby followed by Goten.

„Trunks! Trunks! Wait for me!", Goten shouted as he closed lines.

„Couldn't we have waited until we finished dinner?", the boy whined.

„No Goten this is the perfect time", Trunks hissed. Actually their venture could have waited some minutes more of course but Trunks didn't want to hear anything about his mother and Yamcha.. He was feeling uncomfortable every time this subject was brought up and liked to blur things that happened before he was born out.

Tama just got out of the shower when there was a knocking on her suite's door.

She quickly wrapped a white towel around her tan body and hurried to the door.

When she opened it two little half Saiyans were peering up on her.

„Oh hi kids, what do want?", she asked puzzled.

„Hi, we were just around.."

„What my friend is trying to say can we please come in an talk to you?", Chibi-Trunks cut his best friend off.

„Um ok sure come on in.", the baffled girl ushered them inside.

Trunks and Goten took a seat on the couch and looked around the room.

„Make yourself a home boys, I'll just go get dressed", she said as she walked towards her bedroom.

„So Trunks what we gonna do?", Goten asked as the girl was out of earshot.

„Easy Goten! We'll just tell her how nice and awesome I a... I mean my future-self is and then she'll forgive him and maybe they get married and he will stay in our timeline and I'll finally have a big brother!", Chibi-Trunks cheerfully answered.

„That would be great!", Goten smiled and slapped his friend on the back.

Then Tama came back, she had slipped into a plain white summer-dress.

She passed each boy a glass of fruit juice and sat down on the chaise lounge opposite of them.

„So cuties to what do I owe the honor of this visit?", she asked as she ran a brush trough her wavy hair.

„We just wanted to know if you're really mad at Trunks?", Chibi-Trunks inquired. Tama ignored the fact that he just called the teenager Trunks again, when this was actually supposed to be the little boy's name and smiled at him.

„As I said I'm not mad, I just want an explanation"

„That's great, he's a really nice guy", Goten piped.

„Yes he's awesome!", Trunks added.

Tama chuckled" That's sweet of you guys but I know that already."

„You're also a really nice lady", Goten said.

„And very pretty", Trunks chirped.

„Oh thank you boys", Tama stood up and picked both boys up.

„I'll meet him tonight, don't worry I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. Now do you guys want to help me pick out what to wear?"

„Yes!", the answered in unison and wrapped their arms around her.


	7. West City when it sizzles

Last chapter to this story. I know that Chibi-Trunks always acts all cool but if you've watched „Wrath of the dragon" you also know how emotional he can get and how bad he wants a brother. Anyways thanks for reading, and if you read this please review :). And what do you think of Tama because I know it's always risky to put a selfmade character into a story (frankly I don't like it myself in most stories).

Mirai-Trunks was marching through the white sand of the hotels private beach, he wore a black tanktop and black shorts. The sun was already down but he finally found Tama. She was sitting on the ground near where the dark oceans' waves crashed. The pale moonlight danced on her skin and let the black sea sparkle.

Her long hair was waving in the wind and she wore the cool white dress with purple polka dots that Chibi-Trunks had picked out for her.

„Hey", Mirai-Trunks said shyly.

She glanced up at him, then her look wandered back over the sea.

„Hey come sit down", she replied softly gesturing to the spot next to her.

Mirai-Trunks sat down leaving a little distance between them, he didn't really know how to start, but he wanted to tell her the whole truth. He had it all prepared, but at the moment all words were just running trough his heads so quickly, leaving him totally dizzy. And the biggest problem was: will he believe him?

In times of advanced technology a time-machine didn't seem that impossible right?.

He was about to say something but Tama was faster.

„So what was that all about? Why did you lie to me? If you are really Bulma's son ,were you afraid I would only like you for the money? Because that's not true my parents have enough money their-selves. And how can you be her son I never heard of you before in the media or something.", she inquired.

„Look Tama I am her son, but I'm not her son", Mirai-Trunks stated, realizing how stupid that just sounded the moment the words had left his mouth.

„Wow what a fascinating conversation", the young woman interjected.

„Please let me explain it to you. Gohan's girlfriend is the daughter of Mr. Satan you know?".

„Of course I know him, he saved the world from Cell!",

Mirai-Trunks picked up a handful of sand and clenched his fist.

„Well that's were it all started. My mother is Bulma Briefs and I'm from an alternate timeline, where the Androids took over control. My mother built a timemachine back then so I could warn our counterparts in this reality. So I'm the little boy who won the tournament today just from alternate future. With my warning Gohan was able to defeat Cell. And I came back to warn them again but they had already taken care of that."

Tamas eyes narrowed. „You know that's pretty hard to believe right? But I also know that your mother and grandfather are absolute geniuses. And it would also explain your and Trunk's strong resemblance. You know what? I believe you! But why wouldn't you tell me?", she asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

„Because I have to go back soon and I didn't want to hurt you".

She shifted closer and stroke his lavender hair."That's really sweet of you, but I'm not a child I can make my own decisions. And I believe in living in the moment. So if now is all we got why not seize this time? You know the only way of missing the game is to exclude yourself from it."

She leaned over to kiss him. Mirai-Trunks closed his eyes and approached her, the wind blew her strawberry blonde hair into his face, it smelled like cinnamon. Waves crashed as their lips finally met.

„She was right about every single thing she said, why not take this time and make it perfect", Mirai-Trunks thought as he tasted her sweet lips.

A little away from them they were watched by two pairs of eyes.

The Chibis were hiding behind a rock and had watched the whole scenario.

The two boys were laughing up their sleeves, this was going much better than they had expected.

„Ok Trunks, now that we know everything went fine we should go, give them some privacy.

„Shush Goten, I want to be 100 per cent sure this works, you know maybe she really convinces him in moving here!", Trunks whispered and nudged Goten in the side.

„So you're not mad?" Mirai-Trunks asked soft spoken.

„Did I just make the impression I'm mad Trunks?", the girl smiled at him.

Although they only knew each other for days Trunks felt a strong connection to her, like the whole meaning of his journey wasn't to warn his friends about Majin Buu, but to meet her.

The thought of leaving her again soon just bothered him, even tough he had just agreed to live in the moment.

„You know, maybe I can visit..." he suggested.

„I'll wait", she whispered in response and took his hand and held it against her cheek.

Mirai-Trunks pulled her closer and kissed her once more.

„Ok I think now we can go Goten", Chibi-Trunks said satisfied with how everything had turned out

The last few days went by quickly, and with no bigger problems, but now it was time to go home.

Tama who stayed a little longer drove the group to the airport.

Bulma tossed the Capsule that held the private jet. „Look back one last time guys", she smiled.

„So I guess we have to say goodbye now", Mirai-Trunks said softly to the girl who stole his heart in just two weeks.

„What do you mean good-bye?", Chibi-Trunks interjected pulling his older counterpart's arm.

„Chibi you know I have to go back to my timeline, ergo I probably won't see her for a long time", Mirai-Trunks explained."

„But I thought you guys made up? And that you want to stay with her, that you stay here and be my big bother, this is not how I planned it, what do you think I spoke to her for!", the young boy peered up at him with some kind of panic in his eyes. He thought everything was fine and now there wasn't enough time to fix it.

Suddenly Mirai-Trunks realized that Tama wasn't the only one who waned him to stay.

„Oh munchkin" ,he sighed „ I promised you I'd visit or did you already forget our yubikiri?"

„I just hope you won't forget", the lavender haired boy muttered.

Goten placed his hand on Chibi-Trunks' shoulder. „Don't worry Trunks I'll always be your brother!", he smiled in attempt to cheer his friend up.

Trunks hugged his best friend and partner in crime, „Thanks Goten"

„This whole touchy-feely talk makes me wanna barf, they get this from your side woman", Vegeta snorted.

„Thankfully they're not as emotionally maladjusted like you!", Bulma hissed back.

Mirai-Trunks ignored his father's comment and turned to Tama.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. „Goody bye, see you soon" he whispered and kissed her gently.

„See you then" she responded and placed two of her fingers on his lips.

„Bye" she whispered.

„And take care of yourself", Mirai-Trunks winked at her.

„Don't worry I have an handsome little man right here, in case you won't come back!", she winked an ruffled Chibi-Trunks' hair.

The young boy blushed and looked away shyly.

„I was just kidding but maybe I can visit you and we can play together", the young woman suggested

„That'd be awesome!", Chibi-Trunks exclaimed and hugged her goodbye.

She kissed him on the cheek then the group boarded the plane.

Mirai-Trunks looked over his shoulder to see her one last time, trying to memorize her face as good as possible.

„Always nice to be home!", Bulma exclaimed as she entered Capsule Corp.'s family room.

The whole group collapsed on the big couch.

„I'll go then too", Mirai-Trunks informed the group and stood up, but he was held back by a hand that grabbed his sleeve.

„No Trunks stay here for the night, Goku you and your family too, we are all tired from the long flight. You guys stay here and tomorrow all bright eyed and bushy tailed we can say goodbye.", the blue haired scientist suggested.

Chibi-Trunks was lying in his bed starring at the ceiling, Goten laid next to him as always when he slept over. He could tell his older friend was bothered by something so he tried to approach the topic carefully.

„What's wrong Trunks? Are you sad our plan didn't work out?

Trunks just grunted in response.

„If you want to we can come up with another plan", the spiky haired boy went on.

„It's too late Goten", Trunks muttered and turned away from his friend.

Goten propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at his friend who now was lying with his back to him.

„I know what you feel like..."

„You don't Goten, you have Gohan and you dad who are all supportive and emotive. I have no brother I can turn to or who plays with me, yeah sure there's my dad but all he does all day is training, and I like doing that with him but I also want a male role who I can come to with my problems, like Gohan will always be there for you. So don't tell me you know!"

Goten intensely pressed his lips together as he thought about his friend's words.

„Did you forget my dad was dead when I was born and I didn't get to meet him until like half a year ago?" Goten reminded Trunks.

Trunks sat up and looked at his friend. „You're right, sorry Goten", he sighed and collapsed on the bed again.

„That's ok Trunks! We've both been through it You know friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies! Um well at least if we don't fuse", the younger boy replied with a goofily grin.

„How poetic Goten. But thank you for always cheering me up my friend."

„So Trunks what else did you learn while training with him!"

„Oh I have to show you sometime Goten I learned this awesome move called „burning attack". It's a pretty strong ki-blast and you do various moves with your arms it looks totally cool! "

„Cool! You have to show me!", Goten exclaimed.

„ I'll show you next time we play together! But I'm pretty tired now Goten so good night, and thanks again!".

„Goody night", Goten chirped and rolled over.

Trunks closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, the saddest part would be tomorrow when he had to tell Mirai-Trunks good-bye and also Goten would've left and he'd be all alone again.

The was rising over the Western-Capital enveloping the dooms of Capsule Corp. into light.

The whole group had gathered in the Company's courtyard to tell Mirai-Trunks good-bye, almost everyone.

„Good-bye sweetheart and take care of your mother!", Bulma said and kissed him on the cheek.

„Don't worry mom, I will", he responded and hugged her.

„Oh and don't forget to visit", the blue haired woman insisted.

„Of course, I mean I got plenty of reasons now to come back right?", the youth winked at his mother's counterpart.

Vegeta walked up on him and placed his hand on his shoulder. „Goody-bye son, next time we'll have to have a little spar!"

„I'd like that dad. And take good care of the Chibi will ya?", Mirai-Trunks answered, then he turned to the Son family and bowed respectfully.

„Good bye friends I hope to see you all soon. Gohan you and I should hang out sometimes again, and Goten next time I'll also do a little training with you ok?", he winked at the youngest child.

„That'd be great", the young boy piped and hugged him.

„ So polite and yet his younger counterpart is so mischievous", Chichi muttered.

„Speaking of the Chibi, where is he, I want to say good-bye!?", Mirai-Trunks inquired.

„He's still in his room, when I asked him to come down with me he muttered something I didn't understand, I figured it would be best just to leave him alone", Goten informed.

„Ok thanks Goten, but I think I'll go check", Mirai-Trunks answered and entered the building again.

Chibi-Trunks was still lying on his bed when his older counterpart entered the room.

„Hey munchkin don't you wanna say good bye?", the youth asked and sat down on the bed.

Chibi-Trunks thought the best thing would just be to remove himself from the situation, so he wouldn't get too upset about, and no one would see him cry.

He just grunted but didn't give Mirai-Trunks any answer.

„Look I know you're upset about me leaving, but that's how things are supposed to be I can't just move to an other reality, my mom's waiting for me at home, and she has no one. As much as I'd like to stay with you and Tama it's just not possible."

Chibi-Trunks peered up at him, he tried not to blink because if he did the tears that had gathered in his eyes would come out and his older counterpart would see him crying, absolutely unacceptable for a Saiyan. He tried to say something but the constant sobs he was having were preventing him from speaking.

He turned away and buried his face in his pillow.

„Hey, I'll be back ,you don't need to cry munchkin, but if you want to you should know it's ok for Saiyans to cry.", Mirai-Trunks said softly and patted his back.

„But you're like the perfect big brother, I had everything planned I don't want to be alone. If you stayed here we could play together and go to the amusement park with Tama. Of course dad takes me sometimes but I don't think he enjoys it.".

Mirai-Trunks picked his chibi-self up and sat him down on his lap.

„We will do all these things when I get back okay? And until then you can play with Goten, mom , grandma , or grandpa. And if you're a good boy the time I'm not here I'll take any ride you want with you at the amusement park. Promise!", he said and raised his hand for a pinky-swear again.

Chibi-Trunks peered up at him. He sniffed back his snot and entwined pinkies with his older counterpart. „Deal!", he said.

The pair made their way down to the courtyard again where the time-machine was already set up.

Mirai-Trunks kneeled down and hugged his younger self.

„Good bye munchkin see you soon" he said softly.

Chibi-Trunks wrapped his arms around him tightly „Goodbye, and come back soon!", he insisted.

Mirai-Trunks stood up and boarded the time-machine.

As the glass shield went down he waved the group goody bye and with a bright flash he was gone.

Goten put his arm around his best friend. „Are you ok Trunks?"

„Yes Goten it's gonna be fine, he'll come back. Let's go inside and plan our little trip", he smirked at his friend.

At least they won't get bored until then.


End file.
